


DRUGA STREFA

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: "Każde życie jest przedstawieniem.Ale nie jesteśmy aktorami,Jesteśmy marionetkami."PONIEWAŻ ŻYJEMY W DRUGIEJ STREFIE





	DRUGA STREFA

Dawno temu, w czasach w których nie było jeszcze telefonów, ani samochodów, istniała piękna kraina. Kraina miodem i mlekiem płynąca. Ludzie w niej byli szczęśliwi. Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci i pomagali sobie w każdej sytuacji. Każdy żył w dostatku, w zgodzie z innymi.

Ludzie nie mieli na co narzekać. Pogoda zawsze dopisywała, rzeka dawała czystą wodę i tłuste ryby, a bydło pasło się na soczyście zielonych łąkach. Zboże było złociste, jak nigdzie indziej na świecie. Nikt nie chodził głodny, nikomu nie brakowało butów. Król o to dbał.

Czy ta kraina była prawdziwa? Tak. Istniała gdzieś na południu Francji, rządzona przez najprzystojniejszego człowieka na planecie. 

Król Mark był dobry, prawy i troszczył się o najmniejszych. Nie toczył bezsensownych wojen, dobrze lokował pieniądze uzbierane z podatków. Miasteczko się rozrastało i dosłownie promieniało swoją idealnością. Każdy, kto postawił nogę na ziemi króla Marka, zostawał godnie goszczony i przygotowany do dalszej drogi. Goście mieli gdzie się napić w dzień i spać w nocy, a konie dostawały najlepszej jakości owies. 

Jego pałac nie był tak wytworny, jak to bywało z niektórymi władcami na północy. Król nie chciał być jednym z tych okrutnych władców, rządnych przelania krwi w imię swoich zachcianek w postaci nowych terenów. Nie chciał mieć złotych krzeseł i ogromnego zamku z wieżami z każdej strony świata. Wystarczał mu stary dworek, na lekkim wzniesieniu, z którego miał widok na resztę wioski. Nie miał wielkiej stadniny, tylko swojego wiernego, czekoladowego wierzchowca. Nie miał ogromnej służby, która kuliła się w sobie, gdy tylko pojawiał się na horyzoncie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał dokładnie trzech ludzi, którzy zajmowali się jego posiadłością. Kucharkę, Marie, która robiła najlepsze malinowe placki, Lucienne, która zajmowała się porządkami w domu i ogrodzie oraz Francisa, zajmującego się zwierzętami. 

Po pałacu poruszała się jeszcze jedna postać, najważniejsza. Bo tak naprawdę co to za król, który nie ma swojej królowej? Osoby, która rozświetla jego dzień? Osoby, dla której zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko? Osoby, dla której porwałby gwiazdę z nieba?

Królowa była tak samo piękna. Miała długie, brązowe włosy i piękną, mleczną cerę. Chodziła po ogrodzie boso i pomagała w zrywaniu fig czy melonów. Dla niej właśnie zostały posadzone krzaki malin, ponieważ to te owoce, były dla niej najwyborniejsze. Król stracił dla niej głowę, zresztą jak całe miasteczko. Kochali dobrą i zawsze pomocną Jay, która miała niesamowite podejście do dzieci, dlatego to z nimi spędzała najwięcej czasu, ucząc ich czytać i rozróżniać gatunki drzew.

Sielanka trwała i trwała, nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś może stać się w takim wspaniałym, ciepłym miejscu. 

Wszystko zaczęło się od wyjątkowo mroźnej zimy, kiedy do ich miasteczka przyjechała siostra królowej ze swoją gromadką dzieci. Jay kochała swoją siostrę i cieszyła się z jej szczęścia, jednak nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w jej lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek. W kominku płonął ogień, dzieci bawiły się gdzieś z psem, a one siedziały i szyły ubranka z materiałów, które przywieźli ze sobą z południa. 

Jay nie mogła nic poradzić na zazdrość, która zaczęła się kiełkować w jej umyśle, jednak którą próbowała za wszelką cenę odeprzeć. Ona nie mogła bowiem zajść w ciążę. Odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią, marzyła o wielkim domu, o chłopcach w białych koszulach z potarganymi włosami i dziewczynkach, których blond włosy byłyby zaplecione w warkoczyki i przewiązane kolorowymi wstążkami. Marzyła o tym, jednak nie było jej to dane. 

Próbowała wszystkiego. Od pradawnych sposobów jej babek, zapisanych w starych księgach i współczesnej medycynie. Nic jednak nie sprawiło, że kobieta poczuła pod swoim sercem małego szkraba, który rozwijałby się i którego mogłaby pokochać razem z całą wioską. 

Czuła, że zawiodła wszystkich. Swojego męża, swoich poddanych i rodzinę. Właśnie wtedy, tej grudniowej nocy postanowiła, że musi zrobić wszystko, by dać potomstwo Markowi. Nie cofnie się przed niczym, ponieważ ktoś musi zasiąść na stołku i przejąć władzę po tym, jak oni staną się zbyt słabi.

Uczucie zazdrości było coraz większe. Przez jej głowę zaczęły przechodzić ponure myśli. Miała ochotę porwać dziecko swojej siostry, tylko po to, by móc poczuć się w końcu jak matka. Jej cierpienie się pogłębiało, jednak ona nie mogła dać po sobie tego poznać. Jej dusza zaczęła marnieć. 

Nic nie mogło odwieść ją od tego przekonania. Nic nie mogło ją powstrzymać i cała frustracja była widoczna w jej zachowaniu. Nikomu jednak nie powiedziała o swoich planach. Czekała na dogodny moment i dobrą okazję. 

Wysłała list.

Minęła zima, która dość mocno nadwyrężyła ich spichlerze. Wiosna przyniosła wylanie się rzeki i kolejne straty. Lato było upalne i przynosiło wielkie burze, które niszczyło ich domostwa. Nikt nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że wszystko spada na ich miasteczko jednego roku. Król robił co mógł, jednak na marne. Każdy dzień był coraz gorszy. Jedyne co się nie zmieniło to królowa, która chodziła boso po ogrodzie i obserwowała z daleka dzieci kąpiące się w zimnej rzece. Ale w głębi duszy to nie była ta sama królowa.

Jesień była spokojniejsza. Ludzie w końcu mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Serce Jay jednak było tak samo zmarnowane jak wcześniej. Coraz goręcej pragnęła małego brzdąca i nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. 

Piła napary, które przygotowywali jej medycy, modliła się każdego wieczora i smarowała najróżniejszymi olejkami, przywiezionymi z dalekich zakątków świata. Nic jednak nie pomagało, a królowa była coraz bardziej zła.

Kiedy przyszła kolejna zima, ludzie nie wierzyli w to, jak bardzo ich dobra królowa się zmieniła. Z pięknej, zawsze pomocnej kobiety, wyrosła zła i szara osoba, która przestała przejmować się wszystkim dookoła. Mijała krzewy malin, nawet na nie nie zerkając. Dzieci, które ją kochały, zaczęły się jej bać, odkąd pewnego razu zaczęła na nie krzyczeć. Króla wykorzystywała tylko do jednego i Mark zaczął naprawdę martwić się o swoją żonę. Nic jednak nie potrafił poradzić na jej stan. Pomyślał, że w końcu kobiecie przejdzie. 

W końcu śnieg spadł z nieba. Białe płatki znowu pokryły wioskę, która nie błyszczała już tak jak kiedyś. Ludzie, chociaż dalej względnie szczęśliwi, nie uśmiechali się tak jak zawsze, a dzieci nie śpiewały głośno podczas spacerów.

W końcu nadszedł oczekiwany dzień. Wieczór dwudziestego czwartego grudnia był dość mroźny. Śnieg prószył i nikt nie miał ochoty odchodzić od kominka. Służba, która od jakiegoś czasu nie była mile widziana w salonie, grzała się w kuchni i grała w karty na starym drewnianym stole. 

Jay, jak co wieczór siedziała przy kominku i dziergała małe ubranka, podczas gdy król tego wieczoru postanowił położyć się wcześniej. Od jakiegoś czasu jego zdrowie się pogorszyło i potrzebował więcej snu. 

W końcu, gdy miała już kończyć swoje dzieło i odłożyć je do innych jej rękodzieł, rozbrzmiało głośne, natarczywe stukanie do drzwi. Kącik ust królowej uniósł się do góry, a w oku pojawił błysk, którego od dawna na marne było szukać. Słyszała, jak Francis otworzył drzwi i rozmawiał z kimś. Królowa wstała i wygładziła swoją suknię. Wyprostowała się i oczekująco wpatrywała się w ciemne drzwi.

\- Pani.. - Francis schylił głowę i nie patrząc na nią, przedstawił gościa. - Pewna kobieta, wyglądająca dość frasobliwie. Pyta o nocleg.

\- Wpuść ją mój drogi. - Powiedziała, podnosząc wysoko brodę. Francis spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak królowa spojrzała na niego chłodno, a jej głos był surowy. - Dziękuję Francis.

Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok i skłoniwszy się lekko, wyszedł. Jay uśmiechnęła się i czekała na przybycie gościa. Kątem oka spojrzała jeszcze na drzwi prowadzące do ich sypialni, jednak miała pewność, że jej mąż jeszcze śpi.

W końcu do pomieszczenia weszła drobna istota w ciemnym płaszczu, który sięgał do ziemi. Na głowę miała założony ogromny kaptur, który zasłaniał jej twarz. Jay miała wrażenie, że wraz z przekroczeniem progu salonu, ogień w kominku zasyczał głośno. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to na tą osobę właśnie czekała. Jay uśmiechnęła się i gestem wskazała na fotel, w którym zazwyczaj siedział jej mąż. 

\- Zapraszam droga pani, może mogę zaproponować herbaty? Ogrzeje się pani, na dworze jest niezwykle mroźnie… 

\- Możemy przejść od razu do rzeczy. - Powiedziała kobieta, pewnie stawiając kroki. Sięgnęła do ciepłego płaszcza i powoli zaczęła odpinać guziki. Jay czuła podekscytowanie i odrobinę strachu przed zobaczeniem jej twarzy. Biła od niej niesamowita moc, która przyćmiewała wszystko dookoła, hipnotyzowała i przyciągała ją do siebie.

Jak zaczarowana patrzyła na blade dłonie, które przesuwały się po czarnym jak noc materiale. Kamienie w pierścionkach odbijały blask ogniska, dając złowrogie promienie. Kobieta sięgnęła do góry i powoli, z gracją, i pewnego rodzaju wyższością pociągnęła za kaptur. Serce Jay biło szybko w piersi, gdy patrzyła na bladą szyję kobiety, jej brązowe, faliste włosy, krwistoczerwone usta, pełne policzki i czarne jak noc oczy, które wwiercały w nią dziurę. Jay cofnęła się lekko pod tym spojrzeniem. Mogła przysiąc, że widzi w jej oczach czarne ogniki, niczym szatańskie istoty. Psotne i bardzo, bardzo złe.

\- Boisz się mnie? - Zapytała, szyderczo uśmiechając się w jej stronę. Jay zamrugała oczami i pokręciła głową.

\- Ależ skądże znowu. - Powiedziała i gestem ponownie wskazała pusty fotel.

\- Mogę dać ci to, co chcesz. - Powiedziała kobieta, pewnie stawiając kroki w stronę siedzenia. Cały czas patrzyła jej prosto w oczy, ani na chwilę nie przestając świdrować całego jej ciała. Wyglądała, jakby czytała jej w myślach, uczuciach… Jay zadrżała odrobinę. Za oknami rozpętała się ogromna wichura. Jakby nawet natura wiedziała co ma się wydarzyć.

\- Więc jakim sposobem mi to dasz? - Zapytała, siadając na przeciwko, próbując wytrzymać spojrzenie kobiety.

\- To już moja w tym głowa. - Kącik jej ust podniósł się lekko do góry. - Przejdźmy do bardziej istotnej rzeczy. Co dostanę za to w zamian? - W jej czarnych oczach można było dostrzec błysk. Delikatnie zwilżyła krwistoczerwone wargi i oparła łokcie o podłokietniki, zupełnie nie przejmując się dobrymi manierami, którymi powinna operować prawdziwa dama. Założyła nogę na nogę i zaczęła ją poruszać w przód i w tył, oczekująco, ale trochę jakby psotnie. Jakby nie mogła się doczekać, aż w końcu dostanie to, czego chce. Jej szkarłatna suknia mieniła się w blasku ciągle syczącego ognia. 

\- Zrobię wszystko. - Powiedziała pewnie Jay zerkając na drzwi za którymi smacznie spał jej mąż, zupełnie nieświadomy sceny, która rozgrywała się tuż obok. Wiedziała jednak, że nie zaakceptowałby tego sposobu i próbował wybić jej go z głowy.

\- Absolutnie wszystko...? - Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i mówiła, przeciągając wszystkie samogłoski. Rozkoszując się wręcz słowami, które wypowiadała. 

\- Absolutnie wszystko. - Potwierdziła pewnie Jay i aż się wzdrygnęła, gdy kobieta klasnęła w dłonie i zaczęła się śmiać. Podniosła rękę i położyła ją na oparciu fotela, podczas gdy jedną z nóg położyła na podłokietniku, rozchylając materiał rozłożystej sukni i pokazując blade, ale piękne nogi. Jej śmiech odbijał się o ściany posiadłości, mrożąc tym krew w ciałach służby i jednocześnie coraz bardziej usypiając Marka pod ciepłą pierzyną. 

Jay jednak nie mogła oderwać wzroku od białych jak papier nóg. Kobieta złapała za materiał czerwonej sukni i zacisnęła pięści. Zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę. Jej policzki stały się pięknie różowe, kiedy powoli, finezyjnie zaczęła ciągnąć swoją sukienkę, unosząc ją coraz wyżej i wyżej. Drobne kostki, zgrabne łydki, kolana i uda. Skóra jej była gładka, bez żadnych niedoskonałości. Kobieta jęknęła, powoli sunąc ręką po swoim ciele. 

Serce Jay biło mocno, czuła, że w jej gardle zaschło. Nigdy nie czuła się w ten sposób. Miała ochotę podejść do niej i po prostu dotknąć tego nieskazitelnego ciała. Dotknąć go tak, jak żadna kobieta nie powinna dotykać innej kobiety. Jej usta były wysuszone, gdy patrzyła jak coraz więcej ciała jest przed nią odkrywane. Zacisnęła palce u swoich stóp, by nie ruszyć do niej. 

I nagle, spojrzenie kobiety wylądowało na niej. Jej oczy stały się czerwone, jakby palił się w nich prawdziwy ogień. Kobieta zaśmiała się, ukazując swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby, a następnie oblizała swoje usta. Jay siedziała jak zahipnotyzowana.

\- Podpisz tutaj… - Powiedziała zmysłowo, a jej głos kojąco oblał jej ciało. Nawet nie wie kiedy i jakim cudem przed nią pojawił się długi pergamin i czarne pióro. Nie ma pojęcia jak udało jej się zmusić swoje oczy do oderwania wzroku od ponętnego ciała i jak zdołała przekonać swoją rękę do sięgnięcia po atrament. 

Jej dłonie drżały, kiedy podpisywała papier. Jej pismo także wyglądało niechlujnie. Nie przejęła się tym. Z ostatnią napisaną literką pergamin prysł, zostawiając jedynie błyszczące perełki na jej rękach. Zamrugała oczami i spojrzała na kobietę, która zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Oh, mała Jay… - Zaczęła wstając i mocno kręcąc biodrami, podeszła do królowej, która przełknęła ślinę, gdy kobieta pochyliła się nad nią, ukazując swój piękny dekolt, a naszyjnik z dużym zielonym szkłem uderzył ją w brodę. Kobieta pochyliła się i spojrzała w oczy z małymi iskierkami. - Mała Jay, na twoim miejscu przeczytałabym coś, zanim bym to podpisała…

Jay westchnęła, jakby nie mogąc skoncentrować się na wypowiedzianych słowach. Przysunęła się bliżej tych kuszących, pełnych ust.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Wyszeptała, a kobieta przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na nią uważnie. Uśmiechnęła się jednak i przysunęła bliżej. Jay poczuła jej ostre perfumy. Piękne, egzotycznie. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała do czynienia z czymś tak pięknym.

\- Danielle. - Wyszeptała kobieta i z lekkim muśnięciem w policzek, zniknęła z pomieszczenia. Nagle, niespodziewanie. Jay jakby obudziła się z transu i rozejrzała po pokoju. Drzwi do sypialni były zamknięte, a ogień w kominku już dawno zgasł. Przełknęła ślinę i nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że to wszystko to było snem. Wstała i chciała pójść się położyć, cały czas lekko zamroczona, gdy to poczuła.

Poczuła małe trzepotanie, jakby w jej łonie pojawiła się nowa istotka. Nowa, piękna istotka. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust i zaszlochała.

Będzie miała dziecko. Będzie matką.

 

***  
Osiemnaście lat później, kiedy na wioskę najechały wrogie wojska i wszyscy musieli uciekać, Jay stała przed łóżkiem, drżąco trzymając kukiełkę. Jej oczy były spuchnięte, a po policzkach leciały gorzkie łzy. Patrzyła na piękną lalkę z niebieskimi oczami w pięknej, haftowanej koszuli i próbowała przeprosić. Przeprosić swojego jedynego syna za wszystko, co zrobiła. Przeprosić za kłamanie i pochopność. Przeprosić za wszystko, co zrobiła. Ale było już za późno. Jej serce łamało się, gdy przejeżdżała delikatnie dłońmi po drewnianej powłoce. Chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła. Przeniosła kciuk na klatkę piersiową kukiełki, delikatnie przejeżdżając po wyżłobionym imieniu, skrytym za delikatnym materiałem.

Płakała, nie przejmując się krzykami dochodzącymi z wioski. Szloch zagłuszał przeraźliwe krzyki mieszkańców. Czuła dym, który wpadał przez okna. Słyszała, że ktoś wyważył drzwi i zbliżał się do pokoju. Powinna uciekać, jednak jej nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w lalkę i gorączkowo przepraszać. Jakby to miało pomóc jej synowi. 

Kroki były coraz bliżej. Kobieta z bólem serca odłożyła kukiełkę na łóżko i ostatni raz pogłaskała po policzku. Wiedziała, co ją czeka. Nie było ucieczki. To koniec. Musi zapłacić za swoje winy.

\- Przepraszam, Louis. - Wyszeptała i odwróciła się dokładnie w momencie, gdy drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły i do środka wbiegło kilku mężczyzn.

\- Brać ją! - Wrzasnął któryś i dwóch rosłych mężów złapało ją za ramiona. Nie wyrywała się. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, jej lekko siwiejące włosy opadły na ramiona, na których w niedługim czasie pojawią się siniaki. Nie zdążyła nawet ostatni raz spojrzeć na łóżko jej syna i lalkę, która wpatrywała się w nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami. 

Zabrali ją i już nikt nigdy więcej jej nie widział.


End file.
